memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Archer
Jonathan Archer was a legendary Starfleet officer and captain of United Earth's first full-fledged starship, ''Enterprise''. In that role, he was responsible for greatly expanding United Earth's presence in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and making first contact with more than a dozen species, among them the Klingons, Andorians, and the Xindi. One of the most important Humans in interstellar history, Archer is widely credited with saving Earth from the Xindi and with paving the way for the founding of the United Federation of Planets. He would go on to become one of the Federation's earliest presidents. Early life in 2121.]] Jonathan Archer was born in 2112 to Henry Archer, the renowned warp scientist, and his wife Sally. Despite being born in upstate New York, Archer spent most of his entire life in San Francisco. From an early age he wanted to join the Earth Starfleet. ( ) As a child, Archer achieved the rank of Eagle Scout in the Boy Scouts of America. During his time in the Boy Scouts, he earned 26 merit badges, including a Wilderness merit badge which he received in a rain forest in New Zealand. ( ) In school, he was called to the principal's office only once, for passing notes to Katy Bentley. ( ) In 2124, Jonathan's father, Henry Archer, died of Clarke's Disease after suffering from frequent hallucinations and pain for years, sometimes not even recognizing his own son. However, the relationship that Jonathan shared with Henry's friend, Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter, strengthened and Emory became like a surrogate father to him. ( ) A few years before Starfleet was chartered Archer gave serious thought to serving on a cargo ship, but decided against it. ( ) Early years in Starfleet , while observing Starfleet's first warp 2 flight]] When he was 24 and in flight school in San Francisco, Archer met Margaret Mullin, with whom he became romantically involved. The night before he graduated, he asked her to marry him. She turned him down, as she did not want to become a "Starfleet widow." ( ) Some time prior to 2143, Archer had a relationship with Caroline. When she moved to New Berlin, however, he decided to get drunk in 602 Club. As a commander, Archer was one of four test pilots in the NX Program in the 2140s. In 2143, he achieved warp 2.5 with the NX-Beta together with A.G. Robinson. That same year, Archer also befriended Charles Tucker. ( ) Later in the 2140s, Archer was on Titan as part of the Omega training mission together with Tucker. As a malfunction with Tucker's environmental suit occurs, Archer saves his life by preventing him from taking off his helmet on Titan's surface. ( ) Around that same time, Archer also had been romantically involved with Erika Hernandez, who would later become commanding officer of ''Columbia''. However, Jonathan discontinued the relationship, since he became her superior officer. In 2154, after Erika advanced to the rank of captain herself, both would revive their relationship. ( ) A few years prior to the launch of the NX-01 Enterprise, Archer was a guest aboard the Vulcan Maymora-class ship, the Yarahla. The ship made a run to a dark matter nebula. Archer helped set up the graviton telescope. He also spacewalked in a Vulcan EV suit. ( ) In 2150, he was ultimately selected as the captain of Enterprise. ( ) Commanding Enterprise in 2151]] Archer's early missions as captain of the Enterprise included the return of stranded Klingon officer Klaang to the Klingon homeworld after he was attacked by the Suliban. The Suliban were trying to start a Klingon civil war. ( ) Archer would explore Terra Nova, a lost Earth colony. The descendants of the original colonists lived underground. Their atmosphere had been poisoned. They believed that the Earth attacked them to take back their settlement which had become independent of Earth. They attacked Archer and his landing party, and refused to believe that their water supply was contaminated. After much interaction, including Phlox curing one of them of cancer, and Archer and the leader of the Novans, Jamin, saving a Novan youth, Archer gained their trust. Enterprise relocated them, saving them from extinction. ( ) In 2151 Archer and the Enterprise made first contact with the Andorians at the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. Though initially suspicious of Humans due to their alliance with the Vulcans, the Andorians gained some measure of trust, particularly in Archer, when he assisted them in exposing the Vulcan sensor post hidden on P'Jem. Though the decision resulted in the destruction of the ancient monastery, it helped forge a close relationship with the Andorians, in particular General Shran, which would later prove invaluable when the Andorians came to the assistance of the Enterprise during the Xindi mission in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) Archer's next venture concerned the discovery of a pre-industrial civilization populated by the Akaali. A plague was ravaging the planet, and a woman named Riann, a pharmacist, was trying to determine the cause. Archer helped her, and found that a hidden anti-matter emitter in a local shop owned by a man named Garos had contaminated the water. Garos was really an alien who was mining the resources of the planet. Archer exposed him, and when Enterprise disabled his ship, Garos was forced to leave. Enterprise supplied an antidote. Meanwhile, Archer and Riann had a brief romantic interlude. ( ) The Enterprise intervened when the crew of a cargo ship sought revenge against aliens who had attacked them. The aliens had superior fire power and the mission was suicide. Enterprise intercepted the ships during the battle and stopped the fight. Archer had the cargo ship release a prisoneer, and ordered the aliens to leave the sector. ( ) Archer would encounter Silik, the Suliban he battled in Enterprise's first mission. In the disguise of a pilgrim invited on Enterprise, he tried to disable the ship. Archer would meet Daniels, who he thought was a crewmember, but was a temporal agent from the future. He informed Archer that Silik was trying to change the future. Silik denied this and said it was Daniels who was the culprit. When Silik was found in engineering and confronted, he escaped. It was apparent he was the saboteur. ( ) Archer would help rescue a Klingon ship that was losing orbit and falling into a gas giant. He and T'Pol were captured on an away mission on Coridan by rebels backed by the Andorians against the government supported by the Vulcans. Shran, along with Reed and Tucker, rescued them. He visited a planet where Eska hunters engaged in hunting sentient beings, telepathic shape shifters. When they were afraid they emitted a chemical that gave away their location and made them easy targets. On Archer's orders, Phlox came up with a plan to mask the chemical, which shielded them from the hunter's scans. The hunters left when they could no longer use their scans, and the beings were safe. ( ) Archer would make first contact with the Ferengi later that year, although the aliens in question would remain anonymous; official first contact was eventually made by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The Ferengi would capture Enterprise by rendering the crew unconscious, robbing the ship of all valuables. When Archer woke, he, along with Tucker and T'Pol, was able to play the Ferengi off against each other, and retake the ship. Archer would visit a barren planet to salvage an abandoned ship. They had been told by D'Marr, an alien they met, about the ship and also that it was haunted. Arriving on the planet, they found that a group of Kantare had inhabited the planet. Their behavior seemed strange, though, especially when Archer offered to transport them back to their homeworld. They learned that all but two of the Kantare were holograms, created by Ezral who blamed himself for the crash and death of his friends. He created the holograms to keep his daughter Liana company. Enterprise returned both to their homeworld. ( ) Archer and Travis Mayweather would be imprisoned in a Tandaran prison camp. They were at war against the Suliban Cabal, and had interned innocent Suliban in the camp. Archer and Mayweather, along with the Enterprise, escaped and released the Suliban. ( ) Archer would be captured by a symbiotic creature who had stowed away on Enterprise. The creature was assimilating Archer's nervous system along with others it had captured. When Enterprise offered to take it back to its home so it could be attached to its large host, it released Archer and the others. ( ) During a visit to Zobral's village, an alien whose ship they repaired, Archer and Tucker got caught up in a civil war. After an attack they became stranded in a vast desert. With Zobral's help, the Enterprise rescued them. Archer, while on shore leave on Risa, met a Tandaran named Keyla, who in the disguise of a Human tried to obtain information about the Suliban from him. ( ) In March of 2152, after it appeared his ship's mission was over because of the destruction of the mining colony on Paraagan II, Archer was transported to April 9, 2151 by Crewman Daniels, who revealed the Suliban were responsible for what had happened. Returning to 2152, Archer used knowledge given to him by Daniels to board a Suliban stealth-cruiser and prove what they had done. As a result, Silik demanded Archer, and to save him Daniels transported him to the 31st century, causing a major disruption in the timeline that apparently destroyed Earth. Archer and Daniels were able to repair the timeline, but Archer managed to learn that he was vital to the creation of a "United Federation of Planets" in the future. (ENT: "Shockwave, parts I and II") Soon afterwards, Archer would make a regrettable first contact with the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) This lead to a stop at an automated repair station that was just as dangerous as the minefield. The station used humanoids as fuel for its computer by tapping into their synaptic brain waves. The crew escaped, but not before Mayweather became one of the station's routines, and had to be saved. ( ) After insulting the Kreetassans during an away mission, Archer's dog Porthos was infected with a deadly disease. Phlox cured him, but not before Archer spent a whole night worrying about the relations with the Kreetassans and comforting his dog. ( ) Archer would lead a team of crewmen in teaching a mining colony to defend itself. The colony was being pillaged by Klingons. They stayed with the miners while they drove off the Klingons. Archer would help T'Pol track down a rogue Vulcan agent named Menos. Menos had become an arms and weapons smuggler. When he played on T'Pol's guilt concerning an earlier incident in capturing another rogue agent, Archer was able to help her put her guilt aside and do the right thing. ( ) Archer and Malcolm Reed would be sentenced to death when exploring a planet. They left behind a communicator and when they tried to retrieve it, they were captured. Their captors believed they were super soldiers sent by their enemies. The crew of the Enterprise would save them using a captured cloaked Suliban cell ship. Later that year Archer would grant asylum to Takret refugees. During a radiation storm they had to take refuge in the catwalk. The military persuing the refugees boarded Enterprise and almost destroyed it when they tried to start the warp engines. ( ) Archer would once again be drawn into a Vulcan-Andorian dispute. He avoided a shooting war when he mediated a territorial dispute between the two. Archer and Tucker would be arrested and sentenced to the penal colony of Canamar for false crimes. A fellow prisoner was able to hijack the ship with their help, but when they found out the prisoner was going to beam off the ship and crash it, killing the rest of the prisoners and guard, they foiled his plot and were rescued by Enterprise. ( ) In late 2152, Archer was captured by the Klingons after assisting Rha'daran rebels. Put on trial on Narendra III, he was sentenced to labor in the dilithium mines on Rura Penthe, but managed to escape. He was hunted by the Klingons for this offense, at first through bounty hunters like the Tellarite Skalaar (resulting indirectly in Archer making Human first contact with the Tellarites) and then directly by Duras. ( ) His quarters were located on E-Deck. ( ) The Delphic Expanse in 2154]] After the Xindi probe attack on Earth in 2153, Archer was given a new mission: the search for the Xindi superweapon, which required entering a dangerous region of space known as the Delphic Expanse, in order to find the ones responsible for the attack, and prevent them from launching their superweapon to destroy Earth. It took nearly six weeks before Enterprise came into contact with an actual Xindi, and even then he proved to be of little help, directing Archer to coordinates that contained nothing but a field of debris which used to be a planet. ( ) In September of 2153 Archer was transformed into a Loque'eque. Even after being cured by Phlox, Archer continued to suffer from a residual infection and strange dreams of the Loque'eque city. ( ) While visiting a planet to obtain trellium-D, a substance that would protect the ship from the anomalies of the Delphic Expanse, Archer helped rescue a woman, named Rajiin, from slavers. She was really an agent of the Xindi sent to obtain information about the Humans. Thus, the first battle between Enterprise and the Xindi occurred. The Xindi-Reptilians boarded the ship and took Rajiin so that they could get the information she obtained. ( ) The Enterprise encountered a Vulcan ship in the Expanse. When Archer and T'Pol boarded the ship to see if there were survivors, they found that the crew had gone mad. The Vulcans were intent on killing them and, after they escaped, Archer's only choice was to destroy the ship. He also spied on a Xindi research facility and convinced a Xindi-Arboreal named Gralik that the Humans were not a threat. Gralik gave Archer a canister of kemocite, fuel for the superweapon, to analyze. ( ) Archer suffered a mild concussion from an encounter with a spatial anomaly in October of 2153. In an alternate timeline, the anomaly infected Archer's hippocampus with interspatial parasites, causing anterograde amnesia by impairing the synaptic pathways that allowed him to form new long-term memories. Though the crew tried to keep Archer up to date so he could function as captain, the Starfleet Command Council eventually relieved him of command; he spent most of his time in his quarters. Earth was destroyed in 2154, but he remained on board until 2156 when ''Enterprise reached Ceti Alpha V. T'Pol took care of him for nine years (she apparently developed feelings for him as time went on, although Archer naturally could not reciprocate them as he would never remember it the next morning), when Phlox arrived from Denobula with a cure. Destroying one of the clusters of parasites, Phlox and T'Pol discovered that destroying them now destroyed them in the past as well, and realized that, by destroying the parasites in the present, they could completely change the outcome of Enterprise's original mission in the Delphic Expanse. As Enterprise was boarded by Xindi forces, Archer initiated a subspace implosion, eradicating the remaining parasites and thus preventing himself from ever having been infected in 2153.'' ( ) Archer helped a Human colony, which had been set up in an Old West style, reconcile with the Skagarans who had originally kidnapped them from Earth to work as slaves on their planet. The descendants of the Humans revolted and took over the planet, relegating the Skagarans to slaves. ( ) He and T'Pol went back in time with the help of Daniels to stop the Xindi from producing a bioweapon that would destroy the Earth in the past. Archer killed the Xindi and returned to the present. ( ) He dealt with a group of religious zealots who hijacked Enterprise, planning to use it in a religious war. When the lead zealot demanded that a crewmember be put to death for the 'blasphemy' of taking scans of the 'sacred realms', Archer tricked them into using the transporter on him; allegedly, it would disperse his atoms, but really he was just teleported to another part of the ship. After the ship was retaken, he returned the zealots to their homeworld, where he revealed that their planet had been practically destroyed already, asking them before he left to consider if the 'truth' really was that important. ( ) During his time in the Delphic Expanse, Archer was constantly forced to bend the morals to which he once strictly adhered. Though he told T'Pol he could not save Humanity if he lost what made him Human, Archer committed several "gray" acts, including the torture of an Osaarian pirate, creating a clone of Charles Tucker named Sim, and killing three Xindi on a listening post. He also stole another ship's warp core. ( ) In an alternate timeline, ''Enterprise was flung to the year 2037 while en route to the Xindi Council planet. Archer decided that the ship would become a generation ship, and that the crew's descendants would be the ones to complete the ship's mission and stop the Xindi superweapon. Archer eventually married an Ikaaran woman named Esilia. One of his descendants was Karyn Archer.'' ( ) An Andorian starship led by Shran helped Archer and Enterprise track down the Xindi weapon by following a signal from on one of the kemocite canisters that Archer had planted when he visited a research facility earlier in the year. The Andorian captured the prototype of the weapon, but Shran was under orders to return it to Andoria. Before Shran could leave with the weapon, Archer activated it, and Shran was forced to jettison it before it exploded. Despite the conflict, Shran transmitted details of the weapon to Archer. ( ) In an attempt to gather the whereabouts of the superweapon, Archer captured Degra and, using mind control, attempted to convince him that both have been in a Xindi prison. He tried to gain his trust so that Degra would give them the location of the weapon. He told Degra that the weapon had been used and Earth had been destroyed, but that a civil war had broken out on Xindi resulting in a great loss of life. Degra discovered the ruse, but not before he let slip that the weapon was on Azati Prime. ( ) On the way to Azati Prime, the Enterprise found a damaged ship containing an injured alien. It was determined that the alien was a test subject and that his people from another dimension would take over the quadrant when Earth was destroyed. They were the Sphere Builders, who had been manipulating certain Xindi species into destroying Earth. ( ) Arriving at Azati Prime, a fierce fire fight began. Archer discovered that the weapon was hidden in an ocean. At that point he declared he was not going to order any more deaths, instead choosing to personally destroy the superweapon, despite attempts by T'Pol and Daniels to talk him out of it. However, the Xindi intercepted and captured him, though they released him after a lengthy interrogation. Degra was beginning to believe that there were aliens behind the war. ( ) In February of 2154, Archer went before the Xindi Council to convince them to not launch the Xindi superweapon at Earth. He had a hard time, but quickly made an ally of Degra. The other Xindi-Primate councilor, Jannar, and Kiaphet Amman'sor soon came around to Archer's side as well, but Commander Dolim betrayed the Council, stole the weapon, and killed Degra. ( ) In the final battle to save Earth, Enterprise was joined by the Xindi-Aquatics and Primates. As the fleet of Reptilian and Insectoid ships were destroyed, the Sphere Builders, the aliens behind the plot, tried to intervene. Hoshi Sato was captured by Dolim, the Reptilian commander, to decode the weapon's software so it could be activated. The MACOs, under the leadership of Major J. Hayes, rescued her, but Hayes was killed. Archer, along with Reed and the MACOs, used Degra's ship to intercept the superweapon. Enterprise proceeded to destroy the spheres in the Expanse. Boarding the superweapon, Archer, with Sato's help, was able to cause a reversal overload that would destroy the weapon. As the away team beamed out, Archer was left behind and confronted Dolim, whom he killed. Enterprise destroyed all the spheres and ended the alien interference. Archer was believed to have been killed, having been aboard the Xindi superweapon as it exploded while approaching Earth. ( ) Homecoming After the destruction of the superweapon, Archer was saved when he was thrown back in time to World War II. He found that as part of the Temporal Cold War, the Na'kuhl were helping the Nazis win the war by conquering America. Archer was able to destroy the time conduit and end the war. (ENT: "Storm Front, Part I", "Storm Front, Part II") Several months after returning to Earth with Enterprise, Archer was sent on a mission to stop a group of rogue Augments, relics of the Eugenics Wars that had been resurrected by Arik Soong. They had attacked and stolen a Klingon ship. The Klingons threatened war unless the Augments were brought to justice. Archer, along with Arik Soong, tried to find them. Soong escaped and joined the Augments. Archer found them at a Starfleet facility where other Augment embryos were stored. He was captured and left to die when the Augments triggered a self-destruct procedure. Archer disarmed the self-destruct, and was able to defeat the Augments, recapture Soong, and preserve the peace with the Klingons. ( ) Earth's embassy on planet Vulcan was bombed, resulting in the death of Archer's friend Admiral Forrest. Although a Vulcan splinter group, the Syrrannites were blamed, Soval urged Archer to travel to their hideout in Vulcan's Forge and find the truth. Accompanied by T'Pol, Archer would meet their leader Syrran there. Syrran was secretly carrying the katra of Surak, and prior to his death by wounds from a desert storm he transferred Surak's katra to Archer. Archer, guided by the katra of Surak, met with the remaining Syrrannites led by Syrran's lieutenant T'Pau, and found the long-lost Kir'Shara, a record of the original teachings of Surak. He and T'pau headed to the Vulcan capital to confront the High Command. It was discovered by Soval, Tucker, and Reed that the bombing was the work of V'Las, the leader of the Vulcan High Command who wished to wipe out the religious group and start a war of conquest against Andoria. Archer and T'Pau, after presenting the Kir'Shara, averted a war between Andoria and Vulcan. In the process, the Vulcan High Command was dissolved, beginning a new era in the development of Vulcan society. No longer would the Vulcans hold back Humanity's advancement into space; for Archer it was a lifelong dream fulfilled. The event was mutually beneficial: Vulcan society reverted to the more altruistic and logical path Surak had originally intended, and Archer gained a greater insight into Vulcans than ever before as a result of having carried the katra of Surak. ( ) Archer would later make first contact with the Organians, though his memories of the event were completely erased. Archer then become embroiled in high-level galactic intrigue when he rescued Commander Shran from the destruction of the Kumari, which Shran blamed on the Tellarites. However, Archer discovered that it was truly the Romulan Star Empire that was trying to destabilize the entire region thorugh the manipulation of other galactic powers into fighting one another using a Romulan drone-ship. Discovering the ruse, Archer organized a landmark combined fleet effort of Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites to search for the Romulan vessel, beginning the first steps in uniting these disparate races against a common enemy. (ENT: "Babel One", "United", "Aenar") Archer again would come into conflict with the Klingons during their Augment crisis. The Klingons used Human Augment DNA in their attempts to genetically engineer their own Augments, unleashing a virus that threatened the Klingon population with extinction. They kidnapped Phlox so that he could help find a cure. Archer was able to rescue Phlox, but not before he helped him find a cure for the virus. ( ) Archer foiled the plot of John Frederick Paxton, the leader of Terra Prime, a xenophobic terrorist group, who threatened to attack all alien ships and Starfleet Command with weapons stationed on Mars. Archer was able to deactivate the weapon and arrest Paxton. Afterwards, he was influential in restarting negotiations for the formation of a Coalition of Planets, giving a speech which persuaded delegates from various alien worlds continue the steps towards an alliance with Earth. ( ) Later Career representation of Archer at the signing of the Federation Charter in 2161]] Archer's command of Enterprise ended in 2161, after which he signed the charter ratifying the Coalition of Planets which would ultimately lead to the formation of the United Federation of Planets. :Counselor Deanna Troi's line in "These Are the Voyages...," in which she states ''"this alliance will lead to the founding of the Federation" suggests that the charter which Archer was to sign at that point in 2161 was not the Federation Charter, but rather the charter of the Coalition that led to the Federation's incorporation. Since the Federation has already been confirmed to have been incorporated in 2161, this would seem to indicate that the Coalition gave way to the UFP within the same year. It is also possible that the Coalition of Planets was simply renamed the United Federation of Planets later in the year, in which case, the charter which Archer is about to sign in this episode may be considered the Federation Charter.'' After the founding of the Federation, Archer went on to serve in the Federation Starfleet. At his retirement from Starfleet, Archer was Chief of Staff at Starfleet Command, with rank of Admiral. Archer became an honorary member of the Andorian Imperial Guard in 2164, Federation Ambassador to Andoria in 2169, a representative on the Federation Council in 2175, and ultimately President of the United Federation of Planets in 2184, where he served for eight years. ( ) :For the biographical display seen in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", writer Mike Sussman wrote a final section of text that didn't end up being visible on screen, stating that Archer ''"...died at his home in upstate New York in the year 2245, exactly one day after attending the christening ceremony of the first Federation Starship ''Enterprise, NCC-1701". Note: Mike Sussman himself has said this information might not be canon. Relationships Family Henry Archer In his youth, Archer often built model spaceships with his father. The two also spent time together flying the models. On Jonathan's eighth birthday, his father gave him his first astronomy book, called The Cosmos A to Z. Archer spent hours staring at the cover of this book, which featured an image of the Arachnid Nebula. Shortly thereafter, his father gave him a tour of the Warp Five Complex. ( ) Sadly, Jonathan's father died from Clarke's Disease when Jonathan was only twelve, leaving his mother to raise him. During the last two years of his life, Henry Archer had difficulty recognizing Jonathan or his mother as a result of the disease. ( ) :There appears to be some contradiction as to when Henry Archer died. Although "Cold Station 12" stated he passed away when Archer was only twelve years old, dialogue in "Daedalus" suggests that he was still alive when Archer entered flight training. Sally Archer Often, when Archer had trouble sleeping as a child, he would ask his mother recite a poem for him. One poem he frequently requested from her was "The Song of the Wandering Angus". While listening, he imagined how the woman in the poem would appear, creating her image in his mind. He did not learn until years later that the poem was written by William Butler Yeats. ( ) Friends The Ericksons Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter, was a family friend of Archer's father. Archer grew up with his children, Quinn and Danica, and became good friends with them. A.G. Robinson Archer and A.G. Robinson were rivals during the NX-Alpha Project. Robinson beat out Archer and to become the first pilot of the ship. Together, they helped break the warp two barrier. Archer was saddened and shocked at Robinson's death in a mountain-climbing accident. Charles Tucker III Archer met Charles Tucker III during the NX-Alpha project. They became friends before their assignment to Enterprise. T'Pol Upon their first meeting, Archer did not trust T'Pol, believing her to be like all Vulcans who wished to hold Humanity in check. He found her cold and uncaring. Although he was forced to appoint her his first officer, over time they became good friends who cared and helped each other. On many occasions they saved each other's lives. T'Pol ended up feeling a great deal of respect for Archer. Malcolm Reed Malcolm Reed was shy and kept to himself much of the time. It was Archer who helped bring him out of his shell. Archer would invite him to the captains' table to eat with him, and encouraged him to associate with the crew more. Travis Mayweather Archer was like a big brother to Travis Mayweather. He encouraged him and delegated important responsibilities to him, trusting in Mayweather's superior piloting skills. Hoshi Sato Hoshi Sato was shy and not very confident; Archer helped nurture her. He helped turn her into one of the most valuable members of the crew. Phlox Archer initially met Dr. Phlox in San Francisco upon learning of the incident involving a Klingon in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. Archer recruited Phlox soon after to serve as ship's doctor aboard the Enterprise. He was one of only two aliens among the crew. Phlox became one of its most valuable members and a trusted adviser to Archer. Maxwell Forrest Admiral Maxwell Forrest was Archer's mentor and gave him the Enterprise assignment. He supported Archer's mission, especially when the Vulcans tried to stop it. Thy'lek Shran Shortly after taking command of the Enterprise, Archer encountered the Andorian commander Shran, and quickly gained his respect with his neutral position in disputes between Andoria and Vulcan. In the following years they met on numerous occasions, and allied several times, with Shran helping to save the Earth from the Xindi superweapon and Archer averting a Vulcan preemptive strike on Andoria. In time they developed a deep mutual respect. Romance Caroline Sometime prior to 2143, Archer had a relationship with a woman named Caroline. He drank heavily on the day Caroline moved to New Berlin. Erika Hernandez In his early Starfleet career, Archer and Erika Hernandez had a romantic relationship. Archer broke it off when he became her superior officer. Rajiin Archer had shown an interest in Rajiin, who turned out to be a Xindi agent. Nothing came of that relationship. Navaar Archer had shown an interest in Navaar after having owned her. It is ambiguous whether anything happened. Keyla Archer had shown an interest in Keyla during shore leave on Risa. He eventually discovered that she was a Tandaran agent. T'Pol Archer briefly thought of pursuing a relationship with his own science officer when he realized he was attracted to her in 2152. Although he never directly relayed his feelings towards T'Pol, Archer subtly brought up the possibility with the Vulcan, telling her he would like to minimize the friction between the two of them, a type of friction which can especially occur between people of the opposite sex. T'Pol replied matter-of-factly, stating that – hypothetically – they were in no position to become attracted to each other; such an event could serve to increase the very friction Archer was hoping to avoid, as he was her superior officer. Archer agreed that such a relationship would be inappropriate. ( ) :It is unknown if any further advances were made between Archer and T'Pol, although it seems unlikely given her subsequent relationship with Commander Tucker. Pets Porthos Porthos was Archer's pet beagle, given to him by the mother of an ex-girlfriend. Archer had Porthos since the dog was six weeks old. Porthos was named after one of the Four Musketeers. ( ) Awards and Honors In 2154, several dozen North American schools were renamed for Archer following the successful resolution of the Xindi crisis, including the former high school of Starship ''Columbia'' captain Erika Hernandez. ( ) Archer earned an impressive list of commendations during his career, including the Starfleet Medal of Valor, with clusters, the Star Cross, the Prentares Ribbon of Commendation, and the Federation Citation of Honor. In the 23rd century, historian John Gill hailed Archer as "the greatest explorer of the 22nd century". Two planets were named for the former captain: Archer's Planet in the Gamma Trianguli sector, and Archer IV, the first M-class planet explored by Enterprise. (Biographical display in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Archer's Comet and the Federation starship [[USS Archer|USS Archer]] were also named for the former captain. ( ; ) :The biography's given dates of 2150 as the start of Archer's command of the ''Enterprise and 2160 as the end of his tenure appear to be incorrect. In the series finale, it was specifically stated that the ship had been out in space for ten years, and it is known from the start of the series that the ship was launched in 2151. However, it is possible that Archer assumed command of Enterprise in late 2150, which is corroborated in ENT: "First Flight," and that the NX-01 was officially decommissioned in late 2160 prior to the founding of the Federation. (See External Links below for stills of original production artwork.)'' Chronology * 2112: Born in upstate New York on Earth to Henry and Sally Archer * 2124: Henry Archer dies of Clarke's Disease * 2143: Along with A.G. Robinson, becomes the first Human to achieve warp 2.5 * 2150: Becomes Commanding Officer of the Starship ''Enterprise'' NX-01 * 2151: The Enterprise NX-01 launches ** Becomes one of the first Humans to set foot on Qo'noS ** Makes first contact with the Suliban ** Makes first contact with the Andorians * 2152: Begins second year of deep space exploration commanding Enterprise. ** Travels to the 31st century and learns that he will become an important part of the formation of the United Federation of Planets ** Put on trial on Narendra III by the Klingons * 2153: Given the mission to the Delphic Expanse to destroy the Xindi superweapon ** Transformed into a Loque'eque ** Travelled back in time to the year 2004 ]] * 2154: Completes the mission in the Delphic Expanse by destroying the Xindi superweapon ** Travels to the mid-20th century ** Held the katra of Surak for a short time ** Makes first contact with the Organians ** Transformed into a Klingon * 2155: Attends the opening ceremony of the Coalition of Planets * 2161: Final year commanding Enterprise ** Helps to rescue the daughter of Shran ** Signs the Federation Charter * 2169: Becomes Federation Ambassador to Andoria * 2175: Serves as Federation Councillor * 2184: Is elected Federation President * 2192 : Steps down as Federation President Background information Jonathan Archer was played by Scott Bakula in all 98 episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Bakula stated (half jokingly) that he thought that Jonathan Archer's middle name was Beckett. This is in reference to Dr. Sam Beckett, the character Bakula portrayed on the TV series Quantum Leap. Archer was originally supposed to be named Jackson, but eventually the name 'Jackson' was switched to 'Jonathan'. The script of Broken Bow establishes that Archer is nine years old in the very first scene of Enterprise and 39 in 2151. In the episode "Star Mitzvah" of Frasier, Noel Shempsky (played by Star Trek: Voyager guest actor Patrick Kerr) asks Dr. Frasier Crane (played by Star Trek: The Next Generation guest star Kelsey Grammer) if he could possibly obtain Scott Bakula's autograph on a picture of Captain Archer. External Links *Jonathan Archer on-screen bio original production artwork from "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" at MikeSussman.net Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan Archer, Jonathan de:Jonathan Archer es:Jonathan Archer fr:Jonathan Archer mu:Jonathan Archer nl:Jonathan Archer pl:Jonathan Archer sv:Jonathan Archer